The Little Things
by The ShipToSink
Summary: This is just a collection of some small Destiel and Sabriel ficlets that I did on request. Figured I would upload them here for you to see as well.
1. Elevator Confessions

This is just a small drabble of ficlets that I did for people on tumblr and all that good stuff. My friend asked me to go ahead and put them all together and post them on here. So enjoy~

This is a mixture of Destiel and Sabriel. Obviously I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters, but it would be super cool if I did.

Rated T because there's really not much in these little ficlets that could be bad, at least I don't think so.

* * *

><p>Dean's hand was pressed against the metal door, it must have been the tenth time he hit it; though Castiel really didn't understand why. The angel's head was tilted to the side, something that Dean had become used to seeing, but it didn't help his temper any less. "Is this not how these things work?"<p>

There was a sigh followed by the Winchester's green eyes shutting tight as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "No…Cas, these things don't just happen. At least they don't happen to normal people. Dammit Gabriel!" Again, he hit the metal door though that didn't make anything happen. Of course it wouldn't, not after the Trickster was done with it thanks to a small request from Sam. Someway, somehow they were going to force these two to react to each other.

Castiel looked down at the carpet that lined the bottom of the elevator then. "Hmmm…well then this is…not good." Though he knew he shouldn't, Dean spun around, glaring at the angel. "No shit it isn't good Castiel!" Blue eyes widened then and Dean realized what he had done. "Wait…no, Cas, I…didn't mean that. I know you didn't know any of this would happen. I…I'm sorry."

The angel didn't look up though, instead turning away from Dean and choosing to face the corner instead until he felt a hand against his back. "I don't wish to be touched right now Dean. As you call it…Personal space."

"No Cas, look I'm sorry…Really I am. Look at me." Dean pushed a little on the other man's shoulder until Castiel was finally facing him, the angel's blue eyes a little watery. "I'm sorry Cas."

Dean leaned forward a bit then until he could feel the brush of Castiel's lips against his own. Though it took him a little while, Castiel finally leaned into the kiss and closed his eyes. It wasn't until they broke apart that Dean looked down and shook his head. "Now I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Let's forget that even happened." His voice was barely a whisper as he started to back away from the angel until a firm hand reached out and pulled him close again.

"No Dean. I don't wish to forget about this, any of this. I can't explain it but it was…satisfying to me."

Hearing this, Dean gave a small chuckle then leaned forward to kiss the angel again. "Yeah, me too Cas."


	2. Holidays With Love

It's Thanksgiving for Dean and Castiel and Dean is freaking out just a little bit. I hope you enjoy and sorry that it's so short. As I said, they were just little ficlets that I did upon request. If you ever have one of your own (or possibly even a fullblown one-shot written), visit my page on here and I'll tell you how you can request one.

* * *

><p>Dean groaned as he started pacing up and down the living room, his head going up when he heard the front door open. "Did you get everything?" After putting many bags of groceries on the counter Castiel sighed and shook his head. "Yes Dean, I got everything. Calm down would you. I think you're really overthinking all of this." Upon hearing this, Dean glared slightly at his lover and shook his head.<p>

Though he was sure that he was doing no such thing, he had every right to overthink things right? After all, it wasn't every day that he decided to spend his life with a steady partner and move in with them. "No, Cas, I'm not overthinking this at all. This is our first Thanksgiving really together and Sam and Gabriel will be here in an hour. How's the turkey?"

Castiel was hardly listening to his lover's small rant as he went over to the frier and looked at the bird. "It's good Dean. It will be done in time, don't worry so much. Besides, even if things aren't perfect, it's Sam and Gabriel. They understand that this is our first time as a real…family."

The Winchester looked away then, a light blush on his face. "Yes…I know…Did you get the right candy? Sam said that Gabriel really likes suckers and hard candy."

Strong hands gripped Dean's shoulders then before rubbing them softly. "Dean, I got the candy, I got the marshmallows, I got the hot chocolate for later. Everything that you put on that list, I got it. Now calm down."

Green eyes met blue for what seemed like forever before Castiel finally closed the space between them. "You forget, this is also Sam and Gabriel's first Thanksgiving together as well and they chose to come share it with us." The angel whispered out between small kisses. "Everything will go perfectly Dean because this, us, it's perfect."

Though Dean rolled his eyes, he smiled and gave Castiel another kiss. "Thanks. You watch the turkey and I'll go set up the candy jar. Cas, I love you."

The angel's back was to his lover, but there was still a smile on his face. "I love you too Dean, always. Now go calm your nerves."


	3. Sammie's Thanksgiving

Over in Gabriel and Sam's world, it's not all calm and smiles either on Thanksgiving. Written as a pair with the Destiel Thanksgiving one that I did.

Enjoy

* * *

><p>Gabriel gripped at Sam's collar; half using it to pull the young man into a kiss and half fixing it before he ran his fingers through the much taller man's hair. "You're too fixated on all of this Sam. It's pretty simple, kiddo. We'll go in there; Dean will hug you like he hasn't seen you in years. There will be a candy bowl around somewhere I'm sure, Cas will have the food going, then we'll all sit down and eat. There's no wrong answer to any of this."<p>

He pulled away and started to fix his collar himself, though his mind was too distracted to really do it any better. "I know but…it's just, this is a big thing for them, and for us. At least I think it is. We're having our first actual family Thanksgiving."

"I know kiddo, I know." Gabriel tilted his head up a bit, a clear sign for Sam to know what to do. With a small chuckle, Sam bent down a bit and kissed his lover's lips. "Now then Samuel, let's finish getting ready, grab the desserts, and head over to your brother's place for a good meal. At least, it will be a good meal so long as your brother wasn't the one to do the cooking."

This pulled a laugh out of Sam, which was exactly what the tricky angel wanted from his lover. "Very funny Gabe, but I'm sure Castiel wouldn't dare let Dean go anywhere near the kitchen, ever. I remember his cooking from when we were little and the simpler the better with that boy."

Gabriel started to reach into his coat jacket's pocket, pulling out a sucker which Sam quickly snatched away from him. "No, you'll ruin your appetite Gabe. No candy until after you eat. I'm serious." The candy-addicted angel pouted for a moment before finally sighing in defeat. "Fine Samuel, no candy until later, but remember this means you owe me double."

Fingers tangled into Gabriel's hair then. "And no messing with Dean. He's probably stressed out as it is, he doesn't need you poking fun at him and getting him all flustered. Either you're going to play nice or we're not going."

Gabriel pouted again, but not for long this time. "Fine fine, I'll play nice with your brother. No tricks, I' promise so long as you promise to make it up to me when we get back home."

Another smile came to Sam's lips then before he brushed them against Gabriel's. "I promise."

"I love you Sam."

Sam's breath hitched, though he had heard this declaration many times before. Still, it always seemed to get him just at the right moment to cause his heart to skip a beat. "Yeah, yeah, I love you too, Gabriel."


	4. Highschool Lovin'

This one was an AU request with the foursome in high school. I did something quick and it was the funniest thing I could think of, Dean catching Sam and Gabe making out.

Dean isn't happy, Gabriel takes his temper as a challenge, and poor Cas has to listen to all of it.

* * *

><p>There was a crash down the hallway, causing Castiel to look up and sigh softly. Dammit, Dean was mad again and the blue eyes boy could probably pinpoint what was wrong. He had caught Sam and Gabriel making out again. After tossing his backpack onto his shoulder, Cas joined his boyfriend and shook his head. "You know, it's your own fault when you keep looking for them. It's a safe bet that when Samuel isn't with either of us or in class, he's with Gabe. So in theory you're bringing this upon yourself."<p>

His hand went out to Dean's waist then, trying to calm the boy down a little more. "You know what Cas, Gabriel shouldn't always have his tongue shoved down my little brother's throat!"

After shaking his head Castiel sighed softly. "Dean, he's not really little anymore. Sam is old enough to pick his own boyfriend as well as he's old enough to do what he wants with said boyfriend. This is high school, and I never hear him complaining about me being over in your bedroom after classes every day."

"That's different Cas…" There was a small blush on Dean's cheeks as he tried to pretend that he was digging into his backpack for something when all he was really doing was avoiding the truth.

"How so Dean?"

Dean looked down the hall then, glaring slightly at who was coming down and avoiding the question. "Hey look Cas, someone doesn't know when they're not wanted."

A small chuckle left Gabriel's lips as the young man licked on a strawberry sucker. "Now is that any way to talk to your brother's beloved, Dean? How rude. Samuel really should beat some manners into you."

Cas placed his hand on Dean's shoulder when he felt his boyfriend move forward a little bit. "Come on, cut it out Gabe, we need to get to class. Sam wouldn't be happy if you and Dean started a fight out here in the hallway."

Gabriel pulled the sucker out of his mouth and smirked. "Oh I think I left Sammie very happy before sending him off to class." Blue eyes shot the trickster a glare as Dean covered his mouth like he was about to hurl. "Gross Gabe, I don't want to know what you and my brother do in your free time and I certainly don't want to see it! I'm going to class Cas, see you after."

Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean's waist then and nodded. "Alright, see you later Dean. Love you."

This brought a smile to the Winchester's lips before he kissed his classmate softly. "I know." Then he looked at Gabriel. "Hands off my brother ya perv. I see you making out with him again, I'll deck you."

This only made Gabriel's smirk grow. "Oh yay, a challenge. Sammie and I look forward to it."


	5. Death to Suckers

It's official, I've had way too much coffee today but then again, who would really argue that Gabriel licking on a sucker wouldn't be at least a little erotic to Sammie

* * *

><p>Lord knows he tried not to stare, as much as he could he tried not to stare but it was hard. Too damn hard and every few seconds Sam's hazel eyes would dart back to the vision on the couch. Gabriel's tongue went out to meet the hard strawberry candy, licking the little ball of sugar before popping it into his mouth. Again and again this scene would play out and the saddest part of it was that Gabriel didn't think anything of it, nor did he notice a certain hunter watching his every move.<p>

When the trickster's tongue came out to meet the sugary perfection again, Sam sighed. "Gabe, really?" Turning his eyes away from the television, Gabriel glanced over at his lover, slightly confused. "What did I do now, kiddo?"

This only bothered Sam more as he leaned back against his own seat and stared at the cieling. "I'm pretty sure you know what you're doing Gabriel, the sucker." At this; Gabriel smirked and took another lick of his treat. "Really Sammie? You're that type of person. Well then, this should be fun." Again his tongue traveled up the sucker's curve, causing Sam's breath to hitch slightly.

"Dammit Gabe..." Before he could even really think about what he was doing, Sam was over on the couch with the archangel, straddling the man's waist. Sometimes he was licking the sucker, sometimes he was licking Gabriel's lips. Soon the sucker was finished and the stick tosses to the side so that Gabriel could tangle his fingers into Sam's hair, pulling the hunter's body against his own on the couch.

"Gabe..."

"Shh, Sam, I know. I love you too. Can I have another sucker now?"


End file.
